Cheaters and Winners
by Faeruy
Summary: Response to a DAWC prompt: "Write with a pairing you don't usually use/that surprises you". What happens if Zevran and the Warden choose not to have sex with a pirate captain. Maybe Isabela does win sometimes.  Rated M for F/F stuff.


_This story is inspired by a prompt in DAWC forum - "Write with a pairing you don't usually use/that surprises you." This one first came into my head while writing another fic **Dances With Dragon Age **(shameless plug url here .net/s/7333050/1/bDances_b_With_bDragon_b_bAge_b)_ and when this prompt happened, I just knew I had to use this pair. Read, review, enjoy. As always I don't own any of these characters - Thanks to Bioware, Dragon Age and all that jazz. Special thanks to Dragon Age Writer's Corner, because they are ridiculously awesome.__

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it. That elf Warden caught her. Nobody ever caught her. The elf held Isabela's wrist firmly, smirking. The cards lay scattered on the table, damning her as a cheater.<p>

"Now will you teach me how to duel?" Isabela sighed. She was beaten, fair and square. And she never renaged on a deal. She looked at the red-headed elf and her companions. There was the hornless, stoic qunari, a mage who stood well back of them, and... was that Zevran?

She recognized the long, white-blonde hair, the ever-present jovial smile, and the tattoos that marked the elf as a Crow. That was Zevran alright. Maybe this encounter wouldn't be a total loss. She kept her promise first though. She led the Warden and her companions to a large empty room in the Pearl. Patiently, she explained her style of fighting to the eager elf. They sparred, Isabela with her daggers, and the elf with two light but deadly looking swords, until they were dripping with sweat. Throughout, the pirate wench kept trying to meet Zevran's eyes, but he only watched the Warden, admiriably and protectively.

The Warden proved to be a quick study, and it wasn't long before she was holding her own against Isabela's quick daggers. She wasn't as good as the Rivaini, not yet, but all the elf needed now was time and practice. She ended the lesson, and strode over to Zevran, all smiles and sex.

"It's been a long time, Zevran."

"Yes it has, Isabela. And how are you doing, my dear?" He asked. The redheaded elf slipped in next to him, mopping her brow with a white cloth.

"Not too shabby. I've fixed up the _Siren's Call_ real nice. Would you like to see... below decks?" Isabela leered. The Antivan assassin smiled, but he cleared his throat nervously.

"I.. uhh..." He glanced at the Warden standing beside him. "Faleni?"

"She could join us if she wanted." Isabela interjected. A look of confusion crossed the female elf's face, quickly replaced by understanding and mild disgust. She shook her head furiously and glared at Zevran.

"I...uhh... think not, Isabela. Perhaps some other time." He said, clearing his throat again. The Warden ducked under his shoulder, and wrapped an arm around his waist possively. So, the Crow had been shot down and tamed; and now sang only for the Warden. It looked like it was going to be an evening full of disappointment for the pirate captain.

It wasn't until the two elves and the qunari filed out of the Pearl that the mage stepped out of the shadows. She was an older, white-haired woman wearing Circle robes, but that wasn't what Isabela noticed. No, the first thing the pirate noticed about the mage was her magnificant breasts. A size almost to rival Isabela's own, she had no idea how a woman that age managed to have breasts that looked like that; corestry or magic must be involved. She felt her mouth go dry and her eyes widened at the sight. The mage cleared her throat, and Isabela looked up. If she had any shame, she would have blushed at being caught staring, but since she didn't she merely smiled seductively.

"Shouldn't you be following your companions...?" Isabela prompted, slinking closer to the mage. Her fingers itched to touch one of the woman's breasts; she resisted only by sheer force of will.

"Wynne. And no, they will not miss me." The mage, Wynne stepped backwards, away from Isabela. "I have some questions for you, Captain Isabela." The older woman's voice was dry and stern. It made Isabela feel like a naughty child in need of punishment. A part of her rather hoped that was the case.

"What about?" She asked casually, hoping the questions would be about the location of her room, and if she was available for sex.

"Our mutal friend. Zevran." Oh, well that was less interesting than she had hoped. "Faleni, the Grey Warden, our leader, is much to fond of him I fear. I want to know how much of a danger he is." Wynne crossed her arms, emphasizing her bosum further. Isabela sighed. This wasn't going at all the way she wanted.

"I told your Warden how Zevran and I know each other; there's really not much more to tell."

"Why don't I believe you, _captain_?" Ooh, that sounded like a challenge. Maybe if she played her cards right, and stacked the deck just so...

"Why don't you come into my room and we could discuss things?" The mage looked shocked.

"Your room?"

"Why not? I've paid for it, and there won't be anyone prying." Her logic was unimpeachable and the mage knew it. Isabela led the way down the hall, to a dark room in the corner. There wasn't much, just a single large bed, and a small table with a rickety chair. Isabela perched on the end of the bend. Wynne took a look around the room and then chose the chair, turning it around to face Isabela. Frustrating.

"Start at the beginning." Wynne ordered in that dry, imperious voice. It made Isabela very glad she was already sitting down. She began telling Wynne everything she knew about Zevran, sparing no details. Occasionally Wynne would blush and sometimes she wanted to skip the pirate's rather vivid descriptions, though Isabela assured her they were completely necessary. Finally she ran out of things to say, and Wynne stood up from her chair.

"Thank you my dear." She said, placing one pale white hand on the Rivaini's dusky cheek. "You've been very helpful." Isabela couldn't help herself. Wynne's hand was soft on her cheek, and that bountiful chest filled her vision. She leaned up and kissed the mage on the lips. Wynne broke away with a look of shock on her face. Then, without another word, she brought her head down to Isabela's and kissed her, and pushed her ever so gently back onto the bed. Isabela's hand reached up of their own accord to fondle the older woman's breasts. No corest met her hands; and Wynne's breasts were firm and yet oh-so-soft underneath her robes. Magic, it had to be.

She suddenly felt that the robes were too much. She took the smallest of her hidden daggers, the one strapped to her garter, and popped the seams on Wynne's robes with it. Wynne flew back, strips of fabric hanging off of her, no longer concealing anything. Isabela liked what she saw standing in front of her. An older woman yes, but a beautiful one, and age had never meant a thing to the Rivaini. The woman's breasts were even more magnificant unfettered. The pirate shucked her own dress off and pulled the pale mage back towards the bed.

This had turned out better than she had hoped. Wynne was experienced, more than Isabela anticipated, and could do things with a localized earthquake that made her shudder just thinking about days later. They went at it until they were both exhausted, then slept side-by-side, dusky skin against pale. When Isabela woke in the morning, the mage was gone.

She was packing things up, retrieving something that had fallen under the desk, when Zevran walked in.

"Hello Isabela." He startled her, and she swore as she hit her head on the underside of the desk. She crawled out to face the gorgeous assassin.

"Hi Zevran" She said ruefully, rubbing the top of her head. "What do you want."

"I just came by to say goodbye. Faleni and I... our group... we're heading out to some backwater village to find some ancient artifact or something." He shrugged. "I just wanted to see you before we left."

"How is your Warden?" She snapped, a little more rudely than she intended.

"She's fine. Isabela, I'm sorry about yesterday, but..." He trailed off, looking contrite.

"No need, I understand. You love her. And it's fine; your mage stayed after, and she more than made up for your rudeness." She was pleased to see the elf's confused and awed expression.

"Mage... you mean... Wynne!"

"The same."

"You saw her breasts? She would never let me..."

"That's because you aren't me elf. You still have a lot to learn."

"Tell me." He whispered conspirtorially. "Are they as fantastic as they seem?"

"Better." She smirked. Zevran mock-groaned. "Now go back to your girl, Zevran. Oh and if Wynne gives you any grief, just remind her of a certain Rivaini sea captain." The elf gave her a small salute.

"Of course, minx." He turned on his heel and strode out of her room. Isabela chuckled as she went back to packing. So Zevran lusted after the mage too? It looked like she won that battle. For now however, there was a job for a man named Castillion, and she wanted to get there before someone else could snap it up. She was feeling confident, though. After all, she just did Wynne.


End file.
